A Girl From His Memory
by Tabriza
Summary: Demi mencari anak perempuan yang telah menolongnya di masa lalu, Armin sampai menyimpan gelang milik anak itu yang terjatuh untuk bertahun-tahun lamanya. Peristiwa demi peristiwa mulai memasuki ke kehidupannya. Akankah ia menemukan anak perempuan penolong itu?


**"A Girl From His Memory"**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **© **Hajime Isayama**

**Story **©** Tabriza**

**Warning: OOC, Garing, Gaje, Typo(s), dll.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.**

"Heh, dasar lemah! Mati saja kau sana!"

Hinaan itu lagi. Hinaan yang selalu ditujukan kepada bocah bersurai pirang yang sedang terkulai lemas di samping dinding sebuah bangunan tua. Hinaan itu dilontarkan oleh ketiga bocah bertampang beringas yang siap menyantap mangsanya kapan saja.

Armin Arlert—nama bocah bersurai pirang itu—mengaduh kesakitan setelah perutnya beberapa kali ditendang oleh ketiga bocah preman itu. Bocah-bocah nakal itu menendang perut Armin tanpa ampun. Si surai pirang tidak pernah membalas dengan perbuatan ketiga bocah nakal itu—bukannya tidak mau, tetapi ia tidak mampu. Ia hanya bisa bertekuk lutut dihadapan ketiga bocah preman itu.

"Egh... A-Apa salahku sehingga kalian terus menendangiku?!" si pirang sedikit berteriak sambil memegangi perutnya yang dihujani terus oleh tendangan.

Salah seorang dari komplotan bocah nakal itu menarik kerah baju Armin dengan kasar. "Heh, berani sekali kau berteriak seperti itu!" ia lalu memukul dengan keras pipi Armin dan menjatuhkan badan bocah pirang itu dengan kasar. Si pirang terjatuh dengan kuat. Badan mungilnya menyentuh tanah dengan keras, sehingga bocah malang itu tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri.

"Tch, makanya jangan melawan, bocah! Itu balasannya!" kata salah seorang dari komplotan bocah nakal itu. Padahal Armin hanya bertanya, bukan melawan.

"...Oi."

Sesosok anak perempuan bertubuh mungil berdiri tidak jauh dari bocah-bocah yang sedang terlibat dalam konflik itu. Bak pahlawan, ia berjalan ke arah komplotan bocah nakal tersebut.

Anak perempuan itu terus berjalan dengan tanpa rasa takut. Surai pirangnya ia biarkan terhembus angin begitu saja, serta iris _sapphire_nya berkilat dengan tajam. Wajahnya yang terlewat datar, membuat anak perempuan ini tidak mempunyai ekspresi sama sekali. Karena itu, ia tidak terlihat takut sama sekali.

Ketiga bocah nakal itu menengok ke arah perempuan yang dengan berani mendekati mereka. Dengan tampang beringas serta sedikit mesum, para bocah itu mengelilingi anak perempuan yang entah asalnya darimana.

"Hai cantik, mau ngapain disini?"

"Cantik, yuk sini jalan sama om." (?)

Bocah-bocah nakal itu terus menggoda anak perempuan tanpa ekspresi yang mereka kelilingi. Mereka terus menggodai anak perempuan itu, padahal masih kecil. Dasar anak jaman sekarang.

Beberapa dari mereka mulai menyentuh dagu anak perempuan itu, tetapi selalu ditepis oleh si empunya dagu. Anak perempuan itu menatap tajam ketiga bocah nakal itu.

"Berani sekali kau menepis tangan kami!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang, berani sekali kau menyentuh daguku."

"A-Apa?!"

"Dan juga kalian berani sekali menyakiti anak itu," anak berwajah datar itu menunjuk Armin yang sudah tergeletak di tanah sambil mengaduh kesakitan. "Padahal ia tidak salah apa-apa."

Ketiga bocah nakal itu merasa terhina. "B-Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu!" salah satu dari mereka melayangkan tinjunya ke arah anak perempuan itu.

Tetapi sayang sekali, tinju yang dilayangkan tidak mengenai sasaran. Anak perempuan itu dengan cepat menepis dan meninju kuat perut bocah nakal yang melayangkan tinjunya tadi. Bocah nakal itu langsung tersungkur ke tanah, mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ukh!"

"Brengsek!" salah satu dari bocah nakal itu mulai menyerang, namun dengan cepat si anak perempuan menendang kepalanya, sampai gigi bocah nakal itu tercopot.

"Tch. Maju." anak perempuan itu menantang bocah nakal terakhir yang masih tersisa. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Demi kedua temanku yang sedang sekarat... Akan kubalaskan dendam kalian! HIAAA!" bocah nakal terakhir maju dengan sekuat tenaga menghadapi bocah perempuan itu. Namun, sama dengan nasib kedua temannya, ia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, setelah mendapat tendangan mutlak di kakinya.

"H-Hiiee! Kabur!" ketiga bocah nakal tersebut langsung kabur tanpa diminta. Anak perempuan itu menghela napas, lalu menuju ke arah Armin yang masih melamun dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia masih terpukau dengan aksi anak perempuan misterius yang entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung menghajar komplotan bocah nakal itu.

Anak perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan sukarela kepada Armin. Kalau biasanya penolong itu selalu tersenyum saat mengulurkan tangannya, tidak dengan anak perempuan ini. Ia tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya yang khas, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Mungkin bawaan dari lahir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara dingin yang mengalir begitu saja dari mulut anak perempuan itu menyadarkan Armin yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Armin mengangguk. "U-Uhm! Aku tidak apa-apa," diraihnya uluran tangan sukarela itu. "T-Terimakasih, ya."

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk dengan malas. "Hn. Sama-sama," ia lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Armin. "Lain kali, kau harus menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa menghadapi orang-orang seperti tadi." ucap anak perempuan tersebut sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Armin.

Armin mengangguk pelan, walau tidak dilihat oleh anak perempuan itu. Ia lalu berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, ia merasakan kakinya menyandung sesuatu.

"Ng? Apa ini?"

Diraihnya benda yang membuat kakinya tersandung. Sebuah gelang.

"Gelang? Tapi ini 'kan benda milik perempuan. Masa' milik orang-orang yang tadi, sih?" Armin berpikir keras. Tidak mungkin rasanya jika gelang itu milik komplotan bocah nakal yang sering mengganggunya tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, aku tahu. Mungkin ini milik anak perempuan yang tadi!" Armin refleks berlari dengan kencang ke arah yang diduga dilalui oleh anak perempuan tadi, ia mencari si pemilik gelang. Namun, nihil. Anak perempuan tadi sudah benar-benar menghilang dari sana.

Armin mengamati gelang itu lekat-lekat. Diingatnya kembali anak perempuan yang telah menolongnya tadi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya memerah. Sepertinya ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sudah cantik, kuat lagi. Pikirnya sambil memainkan gelang itu.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu! Ia harus segera mengembalikan gelang itu ke pemiliknya. Toh Armin juga masih kecil, bukan saatnya memikirkan masalah percintaan.

Armin menggeleng dengan kuat. Disingkirkannya pikiran tentang percintaan yang memenuhi isi otaknya. Ia melanjutkan mencari anak perempuan yang sudah mau berbaik hati untuk menolong dirinya yang lemah dan rapuh itu.

.

.

15 tahun sudah berlalu. Armin kini sudah bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit milik ayah temannya. Ia sudah menjadi orang yang sukses berkat otak jenius yang ia dapat dengan bersusah payah.

Belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Itulah yang Armin Arlert lakukan selama lima belas tahun terakhir ini. Usianya kini menginjak 24 tahun. Ia telah menjadi orang yang sukses sekarang. Bekerja mengabdi sebagai dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan orang-orang adalah impian yang ia dambakan sejak kecil. Sekarang, impian itu sudah menjadi kenyataan.

Meskipun kesuksesan yang ia dambakan telah diraihnya, tetap saja ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Gelang milik anak perempuan misterius yang telah menolongnya di masa lampau masih ada padanya. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu belum berhasil menemukan anak perempuan penolong tanpa nama itu.

Armin melamun, memandangi gelang itu dalam-dalam. Gelang yang dulunya terlihat cantik, sampai sekarang pun masih terlihat cantik. Itu karena Armin selalu menyimpannya dengan baik. Ia tidak mau kecantikan gelang itu pudar begitu saja, mengingat sang pemilik gelang juga termasuk kategori cantik, walau Armin sudah lupa dengan wajahnya.

Karena keasyikan melamun, Armin tidak sadar kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Ia bisa terlambat masuk kerja kalau terus-terusan melamun seperti ini. Author berani bertaruh kalau sebentar lagi ia melihat ke arah jam.

Benar saja, ia melihat ke arah jam.

"W-Whua! Sudah jam segini? Yang benar saja!" Armin langsung berlari menuju ke kamar mandi, sambil menyambar handuk yang tergantung di dinding.

Cepat-cepat ia mandi, lalu menyambar sepotong roti yang telah ia sediakan untuk sarapan. Armin tinggal di sebuah apartemen sendirian, sehingga ia harus mandiri dengan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu dengan seorang diri. Setelah menyambar roti yang terletak di atas meja, ia langsung turun ke lantai paling bawah dan memacu motornya dengan cepat, sambil menghabiskan sisa roti yang masih ada di mulutnya.

.

.

"Bertl, aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau terus berlama-lama seperti itu."

Sepasang iris _sapphire_ milik seorang wanita bersurai pirang menatap tajam laki-laki yang berlari tertinggal di belakangnya. Laki-laki itu—Bertholdt Fubar namanya—terlihat pucat sekali, sesekali ia menggigit bawah bibirnya dengan pelan, ia kelelahan karena terus berlari sepanjang waktu tanpa istirahat. Sedangkan wanita didepannya terlihat biasa saja, walau keringat bercucuran dengan deras dari pelipisnya.

"Hosh... Hah... Annie, kupikir lebih baik kita beristirahat terlebih dahulu," Bertholdt berhenti berlari. Ia mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. "Aku kelelahan."

Wanita bersurai pirang itu—Annie Leonhardt berbalik ke arah belakang, menatap si laki-laki jangkung yang sedang kelelahan. "Hh, kau ini. Aku jadi heran denganmu, kenapa kau yang bernapas pendek ini bisa masuk ke situ." Annie menggerutu.

Bertholdt tidak menjawab. Ia masih terlalu sibuk mengatur napasnya. Sesekali ia mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya.

Annie menghela napas. Sepertinya teman masa kecilnya ini benar-benar kelelahan. Ia merasa iba sekarang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh istirahat. Tunggu disini, aku akan membelikanmu minuman." Annie lanjut berlari untuk mencari mesin penjual minuman, meninggalkan Bertholdt yang masih sibuk mengatur napasnya.

.

.

Armin memacu laju motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Surai pirangnya telah ia bungkus dengan pelindung kepala—sebut saja helm. Laki-laki Arlert itu rela melanggar rambu-rambu yang berlaku, menerobos lampu lalu lintas, serta beberapa pelanggaran kecil yang biasa dilakukan oleh pengendara bermotor. Ia tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Yang ia perdulikan sekarang adalah ia harus cepat masuk kerja sekarang.

Namun, karena kenekatannya, laki-laki bersurai pirang itu hampir menabrak seorang wanita yang sedang melakukan aktivitas _jogging_ di pagi hari. Wanita itu terjatuh karena kaget. Armin menghentikan motornya lalu membantu wanita itu untuk berdiri.

"M-Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Armin sembari membantu wanita itu berdiri.

Wanita itu—Annie, mendengus. "Tch. Lihat-lihat kalau mengendarai motor." ia mendecih kesal.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, maaf."

"Lagipula kau melanggar rambu yang ada disana. Ketentuannya kau harus mengendarai motormu hanya sampai kecepatan 40 kilometer per jam saja," ucap Annie sambil menunjuk rambu yang terpasang dengan mantap di ujung jalan. "Aku yakin _speedometer_mu menunjuk ke angka yang lebih dari itu."

Armin mendecak sebal. Cerewet sekali sih wanita ini? Dirinya 'kan sudah meminta maaf. Seharusnya tidak usah diperpanjang lagi.

"Ck, iya, iya. Aku tahu. Cerewet sekali sih? Aku 'kan sudah meminta maaf."

Annie mendelik tajam ke arah laki-laki bersurai pirang itu. "Apa kau bilang? Aku cerewet?"

Armin mengangguk. Senyum mengejek terukir dengan jelas di wajah manisnya. "Ya. Kau wanita yang cerewet. Ce~ re~ wet~" katanya dengan nada mengejek—membuat Annie ingin segera menghajar laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"KURANG AJAR KA—" Annie hendak melayangkan tinjuan mautnya ke wajah si laki-laki, tetapi ditahan oleh Bertholdt.

"Annie, jangan!" Bertholdt menggenggam tangan Annie dengan kuat, agar tinjuan si pirang itu gagal mengenai Armin.

"—Bertl, lepas!" Annie meronta. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman si laki-laki jangkung. Namun, gagal.

Bertholdt menggeleng. "Tidak, Annie. Aku akan melepaskannya jika kau sudah tenang. Kalau aku melepaskanmu sekarang, kau bisa melukai orang itu." Bertholdt menunjuk Armin dengan tangannya yang lain. Annie mendecih kesal.

"Tuh, dengarkan apa kata pacarmu, wanita cerewet!" Armin masih menggunakan nada mengejek.

Wajah Bertholdt memerah. "P-Pacar?"

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Annie langsung membantah perkataan si laki-laki pirang. Lalu ia melirik Bertholdt dengan tajam. "Kau jangan _ge-er_, Bertl."

Armin tidak memperdulikan perkataan Annie. Ia melirik jam tangannya sejenak. Raut wajah yang tadinya seperti mengejek, berubah menjadi kecemasan. "Gawat! Sudah jam segini! Aku bisa terlambat kerja!" Armin buru-buru menaiki kembali motornya. "Aku berharap setelah ini aku tidak menjumpai wanita cerewet sepertimu lagi." ujar Armin sambil memasang helm.

"Tch, aku juga tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki menyebalkan sepertimu." Annie memalingkan wajahnya. Kesal sekali rasanya dipermalukan oleh orang menyebalkan yang baru hari ini bertemu dengannya.

"Pfft," Armin menahan tawanya. Lalu, pandangannya tertuju kepada Bertholdt. "Hei, kau yang ada disana. Jagalah pacarmu itu dengan baik." pesannya sebelum akhirnya memacu motornya lagi dan meninggalkan kedua laki-laki-pemudi itu.

Annie mendecak sebal. "Ck. Dasar laki-laki yang menyebalkan."

"Sudahlah, Annie. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi," Bertholdt melepaskan tangan wanita mungil itu. "Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa. Kau selamat saja, itu sudah membuatku lebih dari sekedar lega."

"Hn. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Aku 'kan menyuruhmu untuk menunggu di tempat yang tadi."

"Kau lama, Annie. Aku khawatir. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menyusulmu."

"Hn... _Souka_."

.

.

Armin Arlert berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Koridor itu sangat panjang, kira-kira memakan waktu sepuluh menit jika berjalan santai dari pintu depan rumah sakit ke ruangan pemuda pirang itu. Ia sempat dimarahi oleh beberapa perawat yang sedang berlalu lalang melintas di hadapannya. Si pirang hanya tersenyum tetapi agak takut, sambil menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya. Tetapi, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"Hei! Lihat-lihat kalau ja—" orang yang ditabrak hendak memarahi si laki-laki Arlert, namun, lidahnya tertahan. "—Lho? Armin?"

Armin menatap wajah orang itu. Seketika itu juga, senyum mengambang terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Eren!" sahut Armin dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat temannya yang satu itu, terakhir ia lihat sewaktu mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Yap. Orang yang ia tabrak itu adalah Eren Jaeger. Eren adalah teman Armin sewaktu SMA. Bukan hanya di SMA, sebenarnya Eren adalah teman Armin sejak kecil. Mereka adalah anggota dari trio yang dulu dijuluki sebagai trio dari kota Shiganshina. Baik Armin maupun Eren, keduanya sama-sama telah berteman dengan baik.

"Armin? Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu!" Eren langsung memeluk teman masa kecilnya itu dengan erat. Sebuah pelukan sebagai seorang teman, bukan seorang kekasih. Ingat itu.

Setelah Eren melepaskan pelukannya, Armin mengangguk dengan semangat. "Uhn! Apa kabarmu, Eren?"

"Aku dalam keadaan baik, Armin. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga dalam keadaan baik, Eren."

Eren mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia memasang mimik wajah heran. "Kalau kau dalam kondisi yang baik, kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau sedang menjenguk orang?" tanya Eren.

Armin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Eren. Aku sudah menjadi seorang dokter. Disinilah tempatku bekerja, di rumah sakit milik ayahmu." jelas Armin.

"Wah? Jadi sekarang kau seorang dokter? _Sugoi_, Armin!"

"Uhn. Iya, Eren. Memangnya ayahmu tidak pernah bercerita, ya?" Armin balik bertanya. Eren menggeleng.

"Tidak," Eren mengambil napas sejenak, "Ayah terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak punya waktu lagi untukku." Eren menunduk sedih. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. "Tetapi kau hebat lho, Armin! Menjadi seorang dokter bukanlah hal yang mudah."

Armin tertawa kecil. Ia mengangguk dengan cepat. "Hahaha. Kau benar, Eren. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berada disini? Kau sakit?"

Eren menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, aku hanya mengantarkan Mikasa saja."

"Mikasa sedang sakit?"

Eren menggeleng lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Tidak, Mikasa sedang memeriksakan kandungannya." kata Eren dengan senang.

Armin tampak terkejut. "Mikasa sedang mengandung? Kau telah menikah dengan Mikasa, Eren?"

Eren mengangguk dengan semangat. "Hu-um!" ia tampak senang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu, Eren?" Armin pura-pura merengut.

Eren langsung menggaruk pipinya—padahal sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. "Hehe, kukira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, Armin... Lagipula aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu, dan bahkan aku tidak tahu nomor telepon rumahmu ataupun nomor ponselmu. Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu untuk mengundangmu ke acara pernikahanku?"

Armin menepuk jidatnya pelan. Benar juga kata si _brunette_ satu ini.

"Ah, iya. Kau benar, Eren."

"Jadi..." Eren mengambil napas sejenak, "...apa kau sudah mempunyai istri juga, Armin?"

Armin tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari Eren. "Hahaha. Istri? Pacar saja aku tidak punya."

Eren menghela napas. "Hah... Sudah kuduga. Kau ini sudah dewasa, Armin. Sudah saatnya memiliki istri. Carilah sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Eren memberi saran pada teman pirangnya itu. Armin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hahaha, ya, Eren. Sebenarnya juga aku sedang menca..."

"Nah, begitu 'kan ba—"

"...ri cara untuk mendapatkan darah suci."

...

Ternyata seorang Armin Arlert juga bisa menjadi korban sinetron yang sedang populer saat ini, yaitu Ganteng Ganteng Sering-galau, pemirsah.

"..." Eren terdiam, ia hanya memasang ekspresi wajah '-_-'

Armin tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Eren. "Ahaha, maaf, Eren. Aku hanya bercanda. Yah, tapi aku memang sedang mencarinya..."

Eren menghela napas lega. Ia tidak mau temannya ketinggalan dalam urusan berumah tangga.

"...tapi, aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang itu." sekilas wajah Armin terlihat memerah.

"Orang itu? Siapa dia, Armin?"

"Dia itu..."

Armin mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Eren. Dimulai dari dirinya yang selalu dihajar oleh komplotan bocah-bocah nakal, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan anak perempuan penolongnya yang merupakan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

"Osh..."

Perempuan bermanik _sapphire_ memasuki suatu ruangan, diikuti dengan lelaki jangkung yang ada dibelakangnya. Annie Leonhardt langsung merebahkan diri di sofa, sedangkan si lelaki—Bertholdt Fubar mengambilkan dua gelas kopi, satu untuknya dan satu untuk si pemilik manik _sapphire_.

"Hati-hati, masih panas." Bertholdt memberikan segelas kopi yang tadi diambilnya, lengkap dengan krimer dan gula.

"Thanks, Bertl." Annie menerima kopi itu. Diletakkannya segelas kopi panas itu di atas meja yang berada didepannya, lalu ia memasukkan krimer dan gula agar rasa pahit di kopi panas itu sedikit berkurang.

Bertholdt mendaratkan bokongnya di sebelah Annie. Perlahan, ia meniup segelas kopi panas yang ada ditangannya, dan meneguknya secara perlahan. Begitupun juga Annie, yang juga mulai menikmati kopi panasnya.

"Sepi sekali kantor polisi ini." gumam Bertholdt memecah keheningan.

.

.

"Hoo... Jadi kau hanya ingin menikah dengan cinta pertamamu, eh?" Eren menyikut pelan tangan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Wajah Armin tambah memerah. "B-Begitulah." si pirang menjadi agak gugup.

Eren terkekeh pelan. Lalu, ia menepuk pelan pundak Armin. "Heheh, yasudah kalau begitu. Selamat mencari anak perempuan itu! Berjuanglah!" Eren menyemangati Armin. Tak lupa, kata penyemangat khasnya juga ia ucapkan. "_Tatakae, _Armin!"

Armin tersenyum. "Ah... Terimakasih, Eren."

"Dokter Arlert! Darimana saja anda ini? Sudah banyak pasien yang menunggu!" tidak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang wanita berambut _orange _pendek dan berpakaian perawat setengah berteriak sambil berjalan mendekat. Armin langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ah... B-Baik, Nona Ral!" Armin menoleh lagi pada Eren, "Eren, aku harus kerja sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti!" pamit Armin.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu!" Eren merogoh sakunya. Ia lalu mengambil kertas dan pensil yang ada di sakunya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas tersebut.

"Ini nomor ponselku. Kau dapat menghubungiku jika memerlukan bantuan." Eren menyerahkan kertas yang telah ia tuliskan dengan nomornya. Armin mengambil kertas itu.

"Terimakasih, Eren!" Armin melipat dan menyimpan kertas itu di saku bajunya. "Sudah ya, aku harus kerja sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti!" Armin bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Eren. Eren tersenyum, dan balas melambaikan tangan ke arah Armin.

.

.

"Annie Leonhardt! Bertholdt Fubar! Ymir!"

"Siap!"

"Ada kerusuhan yang terjadi di sekitar utara kota. Kalian bertiga menjadi satu grup. Bersama dengan beberapa grup polisi lainnya, kalian kutugaskan untuk menangani kerusuhan itu! Sekarang!"

"Kerusuhan lagi? Tch, merepotkan saja." keluh wanita (_atau lelaki?_) dengan rambut hitam yang diikat ke bawah—Ymir namanya.

Bertholdt menepuk pundak teman wanitanya yang satu ini. "Hei, hei. Jangan mengeluh begitu, Ymir. Itu sudah menjadi tugas kita sebagai polisi. Benar 'kan, Annie?" Bertholdt melirik wanita bertinggi mungil yang ada disampingnya saat ini.

"Hn." Annie mengangguk dengan cepat. Tak mau membuang waktu, si pirang itu melenggang keluar begitu saja meninggalkan kedua orang berambut hitam yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya. Ymir dengan cepat menarik lengan Bertholdt dan membisikkan sesuatu pada si jangkung.

"_Psst_! Bertholdt! Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tertarik dengan wanita dingin sepertinya," bisik Ymir. Bertholdt hanya bisa melirik Ymir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Ymir. Tapi Annie tidak sedingin itu. Terkadang ia juga menunjukkan sisi lembutnya," balas Bertholdt sambil berbisik. "Tadi pagi, kami lari bersama. Karena kelelahan, aku berhenti untuk mengatur napasku. Awalnya ia memang akan meninggalkanku, namun tidak jadi. Ia malah bilang kalau akan membelikanku minuman," jelas Bertholdt panjang lebar. Ymir langsung menyikut pelan si jangkung.

"Cie. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai melunak padamu, Bertholdt! Kenapa tidak langsung kau 'tembak' saja dia?" saran Ymir.

Bertholdt mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tembak? Tembak seperti ini?" si jangkung lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membentuk jarinya seperti pistol. "_DOR_!" (?)

Ymir menepuk jidatnya. "Bukan tembak itu, bodoh. Maksudku, menyatakan perasaanmu padanya!"

Seketika itu juga wajah Bertholdt memerah. "T-Tapi aku belum siap, Ymir..." ia mulai memainkankan kedua jari telunjuknya. "...aku takut kalau dia menolakku."

Ymir menghela napas. "Hh... Dengar, Bertholdt. Diterima atau ditolak, itu hal yang sudah biasa. Jika kau diterima, syukurlah. Jika kau ditolak, itu artinya kau belum beruntung. Itu sudah resiko. Kau bisa mencari gadis lain yang lebih baik darinya."

"Oi, kalian. Mau kutinggal?" Annie menoleh ke arah kedua orang itu, suara dinginnya yang khas menghentikan obrolan yang sedari tadi mereka lakukan.

"Ya... ya... ya..." Ymir melangkah dengan malas. Tak lupa, ia menoleh ke arah Bertholdt dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Nyatakanlah perasaanmu padanya sebelum ia direbut orang lain, Bertholdt. Jangan sampai menyesal." kata-kata bijak itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut seorang Ymir.

.

.

"Jadi... Kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat. Jangan lupa minum obatnya ya."

Malam itu, Armin Arlert mendapat hukuman untuk berjaga di Unit Gawat Darurat, karena kelalaiannya tadi. Saat ini, ia sedang menangani seorang pasien yang merupakan anak dari teman lamanya sendiri.

"Terimakasih, Armin!" ucap ibu dari anak itu berterimakasih. Sedangkan sang anak hanya mengangguk. Armin tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, nyonya Kirschtein. Senang bisa membantu."

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu formal, Armin! Panggil Sasha saja! Kita sudah lama berteman, 'kan?" ucap perempuan bersurai cokelat tua panjang yang di ikat—Sasha Kirschtein.

"Eh? Umm... Err... Ya, Sasha!" Armin mengambil napas sejenak. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Jean?"

"Jean baik-baik saja, walau terkadang ia kelelahan dengan tugas dari kantornya yang sangat menumpuk," Sasha menunduk. "Aku jadi kasihan padanya."

"_Souka_... Bilang padanya, banyak-banyak istirahat. Jangan terlalu membebankan tubuh dengan banyak aktivitas, nanti bisa sakit, lho." nasehat Armin. Sasha mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Armin! Sekali lagi, terimakasih ya!" Sasha beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki, dan menggandeng anaknya untuk keluar dari ruangan UGD tersebut.

"Oh iya, aku titip salam untuk Jean."

Sasha mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah dokter umum muda bersurai pirang tersebut. "Tentu! Pasti akan kusampaikan!" ucapnya riang. "_Jaa_, Armin!" ucap Sasha sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan anaknya.

Armin sempat melambaikan tangan ke arah perempuan bersurai cokelat tua tersebut. Lalu, ia duduk kembali di kursinya, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja kerja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Hah..." Armin menghela napas. "...andai saja aku tidak bertemu dengan wanita cerewet itu, pasti aku tidak akan terlambat dan harus berjaga malam seperti ini," lirih Armin pelan, sambil mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya tadi pagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu ruangannya diketuk. Armin segera membenarkan posisi duduknya dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Aduduh, _ittai_..." seseorang masuk ke ruangan tersebut sambil memegang kepalanya dengan darah yang mengalir begitu saja. Disamping orang itu, ada seseorang lagi yang ikut masuk; ia memapah temannya yang sibuk memegangi kepalanya yang penuh dengan darah.

Armin memicingkan matanya. Dilihatnya kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan seksama. Rasanya ia familiar dengan salah seorang dari mereka...

...

...

"Kau?!"

**TBC**

Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom SnK. Mohon bantuannya para senpai~ Maaf jikalau judulnya tidak nyambung dengan isinya, saya lelah mikirin judulnya, susahnya setengah mampus hahaha (padahal ngetik ceritanya ga mikir lagi/?) dan juga maaf kalau OOC begitu, apalagi Arminnya :'3 habisnya saya lebih suka liat Armin yang sifatnya begitu sih kesesese~ /maksudlohapa

Akhir kata, Review?


End file.
